


Playing House, with Fire

by MakkachinOnIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Eventual Smut, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkachinOnIce/pseuds/MakkachinOnIce
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was thirteen years old when the Leroys came to his humble town. And he could not help but wonder: for a couple who was rich and educated, why would they take interest in him, the poor son of a gardener?





	Playing House, with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyye this is a three chapter fic, for JYuriBella. I hope you don't mind how subtly corrupted this was.
> 
> Yuri On Ice is created by Kubo-sensei and co. I wish you enjoy this story.
> 
> Douzo!

Yuri Plisetsky was thirteen years old when the Leroys first came to his humble town. A small population of about a hundred families, living in a quaint little place surrounded by the forest and the snow-capped mountains behind. Thus one could not help but ask: why would a pair of young newlyweds, who are obviously rich and educated, settle down at a place like this?

Nevertheless the entire town welcomed them happily - the man named Jean-Jacques Leroy and his dear wife Isabella. Yuri thought that the hospitality must have something to do with the great fortune that the couple donated for the renovation of the old church.

“Nonsense, Yuratchka,” said his grandfather Nikolai when he told him about his thoughts. “They say that the Leroys are devout Christians. They are more than willing to fund the rebuilding of the church.”

But that could not get rid of the uneasiness that Yuri was feeling. Surely there must be a reason for their moving in. But all that he knew was that the two were from a faraway city who chose to live a quiet life, in the gorgeous estate which they bought a year ago.

And it was by sheer luck that the said estate required someone who can properly maintain its beauty. Yuri and his grandfather were gardeners, and they were truly in need of a stable job. Sadly, despite being hard workers, none of their fellow townsfolk could provide them the livelihood that they need. Yuri wanted to find work at another town, but he was afraid to leave his grandfather, who was already in his old age, all alone.

The Leroys offered a generous salary, and a room for them to stay in. This was so they could always be around to take care of the estate's magnificent greenery. To Yuri that was more than enough to help him and his grandfather to live an easy life together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The work at the Leroy estate's gardens was hard, but it served as a pleasant distraction for Yuri. And while he and his grandfather worked on the flowers and trees, he began his hobby of observing the married couple’s daily activities.

At first, there seemed to be nothing interesting about Jean-Jacques and Isabella. They often do the things that most of the rich people would probably do, or at least that's what Yuri believed. Jean-Jacques was an annoyingly lively person who was often by the grand piano, filling the entire house with life through the lilting tunes he would create. Growing up poor, Yuri never had the opportunity to study music, but even he could tell that the melody coming out of the piano room was a pleasant and colorful one.

His wife Isabella, on the other hand, was often seen donning the most fashionable gowns even at home. She seemed to have a preference for bright colored attires, from bright red in the morning to gold-laced dresses during dinner time. What Yuri found odd was that she was able to wear all of these clothes with ease, without a handmaid to take care of her. He could not help but be curious as to how she was able to do all the laundry by herself.

Regardless of all these unusual matters, the thing that made Yuri wonder the most was that the couple seemed to behave oddly. For a pair of newlyweds, they seemed to lack that certain romantic passion towards each other. It wasn't as if Jean-Jacques did not love his wife, or Isabella her husband. If anything, they seemed not to care about anything else but each other. Jean-Jacques took pride in taking his beautiful wife to town festivities, and Isabella was often sitting by the ottoman and being the faithful audience to her husband's piano performance.

Despite being married only recently, Yuri found that the Leroys’ relationship was just like that of an old married couple, if not stronger.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri also noticed that the Leroys were unusually fond of reading. When the couple moved into the town a few months ago they seem to have brought their entire library with them.

Every now and then Isabella would ask Yuri to clean the library. While this was no longer part of his job, Yuri did not bother complaining since the couple had always been generous to him and his grandfather.

Yuri had never taken interest in reading. Not that he didn't want to. His grandfather urged him to go to school, but at a young age, Yuri was already aware of their circumstances. He didn't have the heart to go to school when he could see his grandfather enduring body pain as he toiled the fields. He chose to help him out (much to Grandpa Nikolai’s annoyance) and so he gave up on the opportunity to pursue academics.

“You can’t read?” Jean-Jacques’s look of surprise was exaggerated, Yuri thought, but it turned out that there was a reason for this behavior. Back when he was a scholar at a university in his homeland Jean-Jacques had spent some time working as a mentor for the children at an orphanage. Despite being quite an eccentric, the inner academic remained in him.

“If he wants to teach you, then let him be,” Isabella advised. Yuri grumbled yes in reply; Jean-Jacques can be quite the obstinate one if his wish wasn’t fulfilled.

Thus began Yuri’s private lessons every morning before working at the garden. This pleased Grandfather Nikolai the most, as he was happy that his dear grandson was finally getting proper education. Jean-Jacques was a talkative man, but he was clearly committed to teach Yuri everything, from reading and writing to history and music.

Isabella had a hand on his learning as well. The lady was quite bent on teaching him everything about etiquette and how to become a great conversationalist at parties. Yuri never took interest in such things since he was never invited to a party before, but he decided that it would be better to please his masters.

Every now and then. Jean-Jacques would be watching him while Isabella teaches about elegance.

“My wife is brilliant at these kinds of things,” he remarked with a sly grin. “She used to be a governess for a Marquis and his family. Rest assured that you’ll become a fine lady after a few weeks of training.”

“I’m _not_ a lady,” Yuri gritted his teeth in reply. He wanted to hit the man with the books placed on top of his head, but Isabella was surprisingly stern when it comes to proper posture. In the end, Jean-Jacques simply observed, amused at Yuri’s situation.

But of all the things that he has been taught, Yuri’s most favorite would be botany. Jean-Jacques had often accompanied him to the garden, and he was (as usual) being lively while he taught him about the different species of plants.

Yuri was glad to know more about the flowers that and his grandfather had been tending to. And when he found out that each flower had their meaning, he became interested in them. He began studying the plants within the estate.

And when he learned about them, he began to wonder if the Leroy family’s preference for white carnations and lilies had something to do with their meaning.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri was fifteen years old when he became part of the Leroy family.

It was an unexpected tragedy when his grandfather Nikolai fell ill. Years of hard work had finally taken a toll on the old man. He remained in his bed for months, as he struggled to return to his healthy condition.

“He will not make it by winter,” said the town doctor.

Yuri stared at him blankly, unable to comprehend what was going on. He simply sat by his grandfather’s side.

Isabella was his only other companion at that time. Jean-Jacques left the estate after the doctor arrived, apparently to settle an important matter with the town mayor. His wife tended to Yuri’s grandfather, helping him eat and drink medicine. The grandson seemed too distraught to do anything anyway.

Jean-Jacques returned home by night time. Yuri did not even notice his arrival; he simply kept watch over his beloved grandfather. It was as if the old man would slip away if he took his eyes off of him.

“Yuri,” Jean-Jacques patted the boy’s shoulder gently. “Yuri. Let me speak to your grandfather for a while.”

For the first time in a while, Yuri glanced upon his face. “What for?” he asked dazedly.

Jean-Jacques smiled at him. It was a sincere smile, but something told Yuri that his smile was keeping something important to him.

“Everything will be all right,” he told Yuri. “Now go. Isabella told me you haven’t eaten anything since morning.”

Yuri had to be coaxed by Isabella to follow him to the dining room. Jean-Jacques was left in the room with Nikolai.

It was a month before the beginning of winter when Yuri found out about what Jean-Jacques had discussed about with his grandfather.

He sat by his grandfather side as the old man struggled in his deathbed. Yuri could tell that the time has come. Somehow he could not even shed a tear during that moment; after all, he knew that it was about to happen sooner or later.

“Yuratchka,” Grandfather Nikolai croaked, as his thin fingers were wrapped around his grandson’s hand, grasping tightly. “The Master had spoken to me when I fell ill. Remember?”

Yuri nodded. He remembered the night Jean-Jacques came home from town.

“He asked me a favor,” Nikolai continued speaking. His voice was weak, that Yuri barely heard his words. “And honestly, it was more of a favor for me than for him…”

“What did he tell you?” Yuri asked, frowning.

Nikolai gave his grandson a faint smile. “He asked me permission,” he told him. “He wants to adopt you. I immediately gave him my consent.”

His grip on Yuri’s hand got tighter as he coughed. It was a painful sound to hear, almost as agonizing as the pain of seeing a beloved person dying before you.

“He said that he and Isabella cannot have a child. But he wanted you to become a part of his family, Yura. He wants to take care of you.” Tears fell down Nikolai’s creased face. “I could not ask for more. All I want is for you to live a better life, before I go.”

Those were his last words. When Jean-Jacques and Isabella entered the room, Yuri was there weeping, holding on to his grandfather’s corpse as if to keep his soul from leaving the house.

Snow fell on the day of Nikolai’s funeral. Jean-Jacques and Isabella stood side by side, like a pair of black-clad ravens guarding Yuri and his grandfather’s grave.

The man and wife remained silent as the Yuri mourned. Their presence alone was more than enough for him; they’re his family now, and they became his support during such tragic time.

 

* * *

 

 

A year has passed since the death of Yuri’s grandfather. And while he now became the son of the Leroy house, he still kept his duty at the garden. Surprisingly, Jean-Jacques and Isabella complied with his wish to take care of the garden on his own.

Yuri knew that we was no longer just a gardener’s grandchild. He became a scion to a reputable family, and so things were bound to change.

He just had no idea what was about to happen.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri was sixteen years old when he first learned how to make love.

Back then he never took notice of such trifle matters; there was the garden to take care of, and now that he became the heir of the Leroy family, he had to continue with his education. Besides, Yuri could not care less if someone would take an interest in him. Love, he thought offhandedly, was something that was meant for people who have free time.

His adoptive parents, however, thought otherwise.

“You do not have a lover?” Isabella asked him one time when the family was having dinner. “Not even someone you admire?”

Yuri blushed as he glanced away. “Does that even matter?”

“Well, of course it does!” Jean-Jacques exclaimed. “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You are beautiful young man!”

It was not as if Yuri was unaware of it. His late grandfather once told him that he inherited his mother’s beauty: the silky pale blond hair and the ardent green eyes that suited a snow-like complexion. He had seen a small portrait of her at home – painted by a travelling artist who was captivated by her. Yuri thought he had seen a fairy.

Years of living a life in struggle and poverty had taught him that such things will not get him so far. He was not like the Leroys, with their raven-black hair and haunting blue eyes, who were born fortunate and able to find love.

“I’m not interested,” he told them. Jean-Jacques and Isabella stared at each other in wonder.

“A pity,” Isabella commented in a sympathetic tone.

“Indeed,” Jean-Jacques agreed. “Shall we hold a party and invite the ladies of this town and beyond?”

“What?” Yuri was horrified. “No! Don’t you dare do that – not that, of all things!”

Yuri could not understand why he disliked the idea of meeting with ladies. He wondered if it had something to do with the fact that he was still adjusting to his new life. After all, he was no longer just a poor boy. He became handsome young heir to a huge fortune, thus he became an eligible bachelor. Having a romantic affair or two was bound to happen at some point.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a party in a mansion at another town, and the Leroy family was invited.

Yuri stood in front of his closet, looking uncertainly at the collection of colorful outfits that Isabella had personally bought for him. He was wondering about what to wear for the occasion. According to Jean-Jacques, it was an engagement party of a rich tradesman named Emil Nikola, and a lady named Sara Crispino.

He had heard of the Crispinos before. People said that the lady was a true beauty, but her long line of suitors were easily cut short by her dear brother, Michele. It seemed that only Emil was able to pass the man’s high standards when it comes to being his sister’s spouse.

“Yuri, are you there?” Jean-Jacques knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Yuri gave up on choosing an evening attire and sat on his enormous canopy bed.

Jean-Jacques entered the bedroom. The silk overcoat he was wearing suited his blue-grey eyes perfectly. He eyed Yuri nonchalantly, as if he had expected that the young man wasn’t dressed up just yet.

“As I thought,” he said. “You can’t choose an attire for the party?”

Yuri could not help but sound frustrated. “How am I supposed to select one? I’ve never been to a party before.”

Jean-Jacques smiled at him fondly. Yuri had seen that smile countless of times since the day of his adoption, and being the object of that loving gesture often made him look away.

“That can’t be helped! Allow me to choose for you then.” Jean-Jacques opened the closet and began looking into the wide range of clothing that Yuri has. He chose an evening suit, silvery white and impeccable. “How about this one?”

Yuri eyed the outfit with wonder. “I haven’t seen that one before.”

“That’s because you never had an eye for fashion until now. Here, let me help you change.”

“I…I can do it on my own!” Yuri blurted. He immediately stood up.

Jean-Jacques grinned. “What’s this? You’re embarrassed?”

“I’m not,” Yuri replied. He faced the full-body mirror to avoid his father’s eyes. “I can do this on my own.”

“All right.” Jean-Jacques placed the outfit on the bed and relaxed himself in a nearby chair. Yuri proceeded with undressing himself.

He silently removed his clothes, but truth be told, Yuri would prefer keeping them on, while Jean-Jacques was around. He could feel his adoptive father’s gaze, like heat searing his fair skin. A second’s glance on the mirror confirmed his suspicion; the dark-haired man sat quietly in the chair, his haunting blue eyes taking in everything that was Yuri’s form.

 Yuri had never felt so naked in his entire life.

The young man tried to dress up quickly, ignoring his own quick heartbeat. He could not let his adoptive father notice that he was feeling embarrassed. They’re both men, for Christ’s sake. He should not feel uneasy about Jean-Jacques watching him change.

“Ah. Your collar needs to be fixed.”

Yuri almost jumped after hearing his voice. Jean-Jacques walked towards the mirror and grabbed Yuri by the shoulders, gently turning the boy around to face him.

“Goodness,” Jean-Jacques scolded Yuri, but his tone was clearly that of a fond father. “Isabella will be angry if she finds out that you are not properly dressed.”

“I – I can do it on my own!” Yuri said.

“I did say I’d help you, didn’t I?” Jean-Jacques insisted. His long fingers, clothed with a pair of silk gloves, brushed against the sharp curve of Yuri’s chin and down his delicate neck. Yuri could feel the smooth texture of silk as those fingers brushed against his pale skin, making him shiver.

For the very first time, Yuri felt the strange heat pooling at the pit of his stomach. Like a mixture of bile and sugar, it was a pleasant and disgusting sensation which he had never felt before. An indescribable feeling of happiness welling up inside him, combining with shame.

“There.” Satisfied by his work, Jean-Jacques grinned at his adoptive son proudly. “Look at you, Yuri. You are more beautiful than ever.”

The last thing that Yuri wanted to happen, was for his dark-haired benefactor to realize how fast his heart was beating after hearing those words.

 

* * *

 

 

The party was just as what Yuri had expected. The ballroom was extremely grand and gleaming with light from a crystal chandelier. Men and women of colorful and gaudy outfits gave life to the area, and merry music filled the Crispino mansion that summer evening.

The Leroys graced the celebration with their presence. While the bride was definitely the belle of the ball, it was clear that Isabella was among the most beautiful ladies to have attended the celebration that evening. Her pale yellow ball gown gave the impression of a delicate flower. Her elegant attire suited the diamond necklace around her pale neck and the wedding band on her ring finger.

“I’m a fortunate man, am I not?” Jean-Jacques asked proudly, not that he needed an answer to such an obvious question. Yuri observed the fair lady, his adoptive mother, as she spoke with the future bride. Isabella was laughing, and despite the loud music, Yuri knew that familiar sound: twinkling, pleasant to the ear, especially when she was clearly in a good mood.

“I’m accompanied by two of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met,” Jean-Jacques added. “What more can I ask for?”

The tune that filled the entire ballroom gradually changed into a slower pace. One by one, every gentleman would invite a lady to a dance.

“Waltz,” said Jean-Jacques. “Why don’t you invite your mother to dance with you? She has been teaching you how to dance.”

“Well…” Thanks to his mother, Yuri started to have lessons on social dances every morning. While he was quite confident about his gracefulness on the ballroom floor, he was finding the idea of inviting Isabella to dance to be more troublesome.

“You’ll make her happy if you do.” His father clapped his back, encouragingly.

He did not like being told what to do, but Yuri did not want to appear disrespectful towards his adoptive family. He walked towards the ladies and waited for the right moment. He saw Emil take Sara’s hand as they dance to the music, leaving Isabella to watch the scene fondly.

Yuri coughed once, to get her attention. Isabella arched her eyebrows at him in wonder.

“Your husband,” said Yuri. “Father, I mean – he said that I should dance with you.”

There was no hiding the amused smile on Isabella’s face. “Well, how are you supposed to invite a lady to dance with you?”

Yuri felt like slapping himself for forgetting his manners. He bowed, courteously, as he spoke. “Will you dance with me, Mother?”

He gently took Isabella’s hand, and the lady let herself be guided by him to the dance floor.  

“How does it feel, dancing with a beautiful lady like me?” Isabella giggled softly as they gracefully moved together on the dance floor.

Yuri could not understand how he felt; it was his first time. He wasn’t even sure what he should be feeling at that moment. He had no idea how to react as he felt his adoptive mother’s smooth skin and her soft breast pressed against his chest. And he could feel Jean-Jacques’s gaze from afar, watching the two of them intently.

“I…” Yuri frowned. “I don’t know.” He could feel his face turn red with embarrassment.

He thought that she would respond with a teasing joke and her usual mocking laughter, but Isabella simply smiled at him.

“That’s understandable,” she said, and gave Yuri a gentle kiss on the cheek. “But don’t forget to just enjoy it. You are my beautiful child.”

She spoke like a gentle and loving mother would, but Yuri could feel his heart pound when he heard those words.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri may have lost his biological family, but he gained a new one with the form of this eccentric, generous and charming couple. He was supposed to feel happy and blessed. But he knew that there was another emotion welling up from the depths of his heart.

He was once the grandson of a kindhearted gardener, young and rugged. But now he became the child of the Leroys, beautiful and refined.

But even the most elegant and educated individual would harbor some indecent feelings – emotions which people might find scandalous.

Yuri just realized that when he began spending nights alone in his room, pleasing himself to ease the heat that has been continuously assaulting his body. Thoughts of carnal pleasure kept running inside his head, defiling the supposedly pure mind and soul.

He knew very well that what he was doing was wrong, but he could not help himself.

It all began by accident. Yuri was lured by the soft moans, and he ended up standing before the door of his foster parents’ bedroom. Right then he knew what was happening, yet he could not help but wonder – what was it like to please a woman? And what does it take for a man to feel pleasure?

He got his answer the moment he peered through the keyhole into that locked room. He could see the bed, and the two of them: Isabella sprawled over the sheets, and Jean-Jacques on top of her.

Yuri has always been fascinated by his mother’s beauty, but seeing Isabella naked as she opened her legs for her husband – it stirred something else in him.

He was made even more aware of that feeling when he saw Jean-Jacques remove his clothes, unraveling a lean, muscular body which one could not help but want to touch.

“Jean, he might hear us,” Isabella spoke softly. “Our son might hear us…”

“Nonsense,” Jean-Jacques replied. “Let me hold you tonight.”

And Yuri remained still, watching, as Jean thrusted his throbbing member inside his wife. Isabella gave a surprised yelp, not expecting the sudden movement. Short gasps and heavy breathing eventually gave way into soft moans of pleasure, as Yuri’s foster parents engaged in a passionate intercourse.

“Does it feel good?”

“Y-yes, Jean – oh, right there, please – “

Yuri knew that he shouldn’t stay there any longer, but something made him stand still and watch. He was too fascinated by what he was seeing – the way Isabella shuddered as she felt her husband’s movements inside her, the way Jean-Jacques took his time thrusting deep inside his wife, the way they engulf themselves in sensual ecstasy.

Yuri wondered how it feels like to be pleasured the way they did. His eyes remain fixated at the way Jean-Jacques moved his hips so eagerly.

And when they climaxed, a strange sensations coursed through Yuri’s body.

He felt ashamed of it. But he wanted more.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri ran back into his room, panting. He knew what he did was wrong. And yet he could not help his desires.

_No, no – desiring to sleep with your own family – I mustn’t_

But Yuri was unable to keep those thoughts out of his mind. Jean-Jacques’s hard and muscular body, Isabella’s milk white and soft breasts – he wanted to touch them, he wanted to feel them.

He wanted the both of them.

And yet he knew that what he was doing was a sin unforgivable.

Yuri gritted his teeth in frustration, as he slowly slid his hand inside his pants.

 

* * *

 

 

Jean-Jacques sat by the fireplace, delighting himself by drinking fine wine after a delicious night of sex. Isabella remained in the bed, her naked body comforted by the soft blanket.

“Our child is slowly becoming a man.” Jean-Jacques raised the flute towards his wife.

Isabella smiled at him. “You let him watch our copulation. Of course he would become one.”

“He definitely enjoyed it. I always knew he would,” JJ grinned. “Soon he would be pleasing himself while thinking about thrusting it in you. Or me.”

“Goodness, Jean,” Isabella pouted childishly. “You never hold back with your language. What if he hears you?”

Jean-Jacques could only laugh in response. “That’ll be great, honestly. I look forward to the day when he becomes aware of our family bond.”

They eyed each other knowingly. It was only a matter of time until Yuri slowly falls into the path of corruption which they both set up for him, slowly and deliberately.

After all, they have all the time in the world to do so.

 

 


End file.
